Issue 75
Issue 75 is the seventy-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and part three of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. Plot Synopsis Gabriel approaches Douglas and attempts to convince Douglas to expel Rick and his group from the compound. He pleads with Douglas that they are not good people and that they did horrible things before reaching the safety of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Douglas turns him away, insisting that everyone did what they had to survive, and that Gabriel should mind his own business. Heath and Glenn continue to wait for the Walkers to clear out of the roadway, spending the night on top of a building in hopes that they will clear out by morning. Unfortunately, the road is still overrun in the morning and they look on in horror as a group of men emerge from a building and sacrifice one of their own to the zombie crowd in order to escape. Rick finds Pete Anderson sleeping on the porch of his house and becomes increasingly suspicious that all is not well in their household. After speaking with Michonne, Rick approaches Pete's wife, Jessie, to find out if there is domestic abuse happening. She confirms that Pete has been changing and has become increasingly violent. When Rick brings this information to Douglas, he is reluctant to act on it, because Pete is a doctor. Rick and Douglas argue and Rick storms off to confront Pete. The confrontation dissolves into violence. Douglas tries to intervene, but Rick pulls a gun on him. Michonne hits Rick over the head and Rick realizes that he is out of control. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Andrea *Glenn *Michonne *Gabriel Stokes *Heath *Douglas Monroe *Regina Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Pete Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Derek *The Scavengers *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Non-Canon Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Michonne *Tyreese *Glenn *Axel *Brian Blake *Caesar Martinez Deaths *DC Scavenger Non-Canon Deaths *Michonne *Glenn Bonus Ending This issue came with a bonus ending that is not canon to the official story. In the ending, Rick had recently been hit over the head by Michonne. For reasons unknown, Rick explodes and wakes up in a scientific infirmary. Rick notices his missing hand has been replaced with a robotic one. Putting on armor he finds, he falls out of a sky ship. He sees Glenn being torn apart by a zombie and then finds himself before Tyreese, Axel, and Martinez. Michonne appears and explains how three weeks ago, Rick had suddenly disappeared. Days after, aliens came to invade, and she explains how they planned everything; reanimating the dead and destroying civilization. Their plans were to use the remaining humans to harvest water, which they apparently use for currency on their planet. The remaining humans, however, decided to fight back. Soon, Michonne is killed by The Governor (who is a cyborg) who crushes her head with a mechanical arm. Lori can be seen crying, holding onto The Governor's leg. He explains to Rick how he is either to join him or die. It was explained in the letters section how many readers actually believed this to be actual canon to the story, to which it was dismissed to just be for a bit of fun. Trivia *First appearance of Derek and his group. *The non-canon ending is similar to Plan 9 From Outer Space, with aliens reanimating the dead. *This issue has three variant covers. *Glenn was originally planned to die in Issue 75, but it was postponed to Issue 100. *With the exception of Rick, every character who died in the backup story was still alive at that point in the series, and every character who lived in the backup story was dead in the series.Nerdist Writer's Panel: Robert Kirkman Nerdist (2012) References ru:Выпуск 75 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise